Convergence of Birth
by Saavik13
Summary: Back story and missing scenes to Contemplations of Birth. Not full accounts, mostly just story elements from different POV’s other than Severus’. This explains some of the events hinted at in Contemplations and Complications.
1. Bravura

Convergence of Birth

Convergence of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: There is no fee to read this. Therefore, the lawyers chasing me can go away.

Summary: Back story and missing scenes to Contemplations of Birth. Not full accounts, mostly just story elements from different POV's other than Severus'. This explains some of the events hinted at in Contemplations and Complications. AU Taking place directly after the end of Book 5.

Pairings: Pre-everything

Warnings: Spoilers for Book Five big time. Mild Death Eater scenes

Chapter One: Bravura

Percy Weasley was getting tired of his job. He sighed as he passed his wand over the next step. He'd been days at his current task for his employer, Cornelius Fudge, Minister For Magic. Fudge had asked, or rather commanded, that Percy personally scan the entire chamber for signs of dark magic that might have been cast by a member of the Order of the Phoenix or one of the students, Harry Potter in particular. The Minister was almost obsessed with discrediting Potter and Dumbledore's group of supporters, in that order. Unfortunately for him, Percy had yet to find a single spot of tainted stone that could be linked to anyone in particular. Percy robbed his eyes tiredly and moved to the next step. His wand armed ached and his back was killing him; what he wouldn't give for his mother's pain potion, he'd have to ask her for one … He sighed. He could no longer go home or ask his mother for one of her cure-all potions. Why his family refused to follow the rules confounded him. He tiredly sank down on his freshly inspected step and looked around.

The room was large and made entirely of concentric rings of steps and in the center stood a shrouded stone arch. Percy shivered. The whispers from the arch were louder than when he had first come in. It was as though whatever was on the other side _knew_ there was someone in the normally empty room. The story that the convict Black had fallen through that very archway to his death was what had promoted this exercise in futility. The whole room was reeking of dark magic. The battle that had taken place only a few months ago had left the very stones imprinted with the stench of the Dark Arts. Percy straightened his tie and tried to glare the offending residue away. He understood why the Minister wanted evidence, especially on Harry Potter. The boy was a danger to everyone; the stress had driven him mad. But this was simply pointless! Without looking at the wands there was no way to tell what spell had been cast and by whom. Percy, for the first time, cursed his good fortune to be working for the Minster. For some reason the man had decided that Percy was one of only a handful that could be trusted. So the one-time junior member of the Ministry was forced to spend hours waving his wand over blank stones and wearing holes in his robes.

Life at the ministry was starting to grate on Percy's nerves as much as the stone on his robes. When the Minister was unhappy everyone in the building was unhappy. Despite the ramifications of the Minister's current displeasure at Dumbledore, Percy agreed with his employer. While it might be true that Voldemort had returned, that did not give the Headmaster the right to create a private vigilante army. There needed to be structure and order in such things. The likes of Mundungus Fletcher should never be allowed to wield a wand against the dark. For Merlin's sake, Fletcher was almost dark himself! And one must not forget Professor Snape, Percy thought. The man might have backed, at least publicly, some of the Ministry changes at the school over the last two terms, but he had not provided much help. Umbridge had praised him, but Percy knew better. Snape would not have helped her beyond the absolute extreme of necessity. The man hated to be told how to handle his students. Umbridge had thought she'd had his complete cooperation, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

Percy examined the chipped granite beneath his fingers. Snape was a puzzle. He was obviously a Death Eater, but the man did not openly defy Dumbledore. Nor had he Umbridge, yet Percy _knew_ the dour professor had helped the Potter boy somehow over the school year. _/Potions tutoring, I don't believe it for an instant. What was that greasy git teaching poor Potter? The boy has enough problems without being brainwashed./_

Suddenly, the whispers stopped. Percy raised his eyes to look at the black draped arch. It was utterly still. It seemed as if time itself had stopped. Percy slowly stood and took a hesitant step forward. Before he had made it more than two feet a groan shook the chamber that sounded like it came from the center of the earth itself. Percy fell to the ground and remained there on all fours for a long terrifying moment. /_What IS that thing? Why is it here?/_ Percy shakily stood once more and started to inch forward again. _/More importantly, WHAT is it doing?/_

The curtain started to shake as if a light wind was sucking it towards the abyss the arch led to. Percy carefully skirted the edge of the area surrounding the arch. He knew enough not to get close. What happened next would keep Percy up at night for the rest of his life.

The curtain slid down the mirror and a hand slowly extended from the darkness; a single finger managed to grab hold of the edge, and was quickly joined by four more. The groan came again and Percy shrank back in terror. The first arm was soon matched by its companion, the muscles rippling with an extreme effort to pull something else out of the arch. With a pop, a man with long black hair fell out of the arch and landed not two feet from Percy. In the time it took the Weasley to gape and fumble to bring his wand up to level, the man had his in his hand and was starting on a curse.

The action stopped abruptly as the wild eyes of Sirius Black took in the room. "Percy Weasley?" the man croaked out hoarsely, shacking his black hair out of his eyes. "Where is everyone? What happened, is Harry alright?"

Percy stared for a moment before crumpling in a dead faint.


	2. Ad libitum

Convergence of Birth

Convergence of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: There is no fee to read this. Therefore, the lawyers chasing me can go away.

Summary: Back story and missing scenes to Contemplations of Birth. Not full accounts, mostly just story elements from different POV's other than Severus'. This explains some of the events hinted at in Contemplations and Complications. AU starting directly after Book 5.

Pairings: Pre-everything

Warnings: Spoilers for Book Five big time. Mild Death Eater scenes

Chapter Two: Ad libitum

The Daily Prophet

August 1996 – Special Edition

A most shocking revelation has come to the attention of this reporter. The entire wizarding world is more than familiar with the story of the poor orphan Harry Potter and his miraculous fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His most recent harrowing battle within the Ministry of Magic building itself is testimony enough to the child's bravery. But one cannot help but wonder how all this violence is affecting his already taxed mind. This concern becomes fully realized when you look at his tragic home life.

Upon his parent's horrific deaths and his godfather's shocking false arrest and twelve year imprisonment, (Sirius Black was recently cleared of all wrong doing in the deaths of the Potters and several Muggles), young Harry was placed with his aunt (Muggle born Lily Evans' sister) Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon, and their infant son Dudley. As terrible as growing up like a Muggle would be in and of itself, Harry faced an even more deplorable situation.

The Dursleys forced Harry to sleep in a broom cupboard for the first eleven years of his life. He never once was told of his heritage, of the truth of his abilities, or of his importance to the world. His Hogwart's letter was denied him to the point where a representative from the school itself was forced to break into the Muggles' vacation home and deliver the news. This representative was faced with violent opposition when he tried to give the letter to the young boy. The Dursleys then attempted to deny Mr. Potter his right to schooling. Only after Dudley Dursley was injured in the ensuing scuffle did the Muggles relent.

The young Potter heir never received a single proper birthday or Yule gift from his guardians. On most occasions, an old pair of socks or a toothpick was all he found underneath the wrapping paper. In fact, he was frequently starved for minor, meaningless infractions such as breathing too loudly or the normal instances of spontaneous magic common to children. When food was provided, he was forced to do manual labor in return for it. Even after hours of strenuous labor, the boy could expect nothing more than table scraps at best. His cousin, on the other hand, had two bedrooms and more food than he could possibly eat.

This reporter has to ask what other forms of abuse the boy hero of the wizarding world faced, and still faces, in his 'home'. How could Albus Dumbledore, the respected Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, and the Board of Governors allow this shocking abuse to continue unchecked? What damage has this torturous prison-like environment done to Harry Potter? Could this be the real cause of his instability reported during the Triwizard tournament nearly two years ago? It is surprising that the child is as stable as he is considering the appalling conditions that he has faced in his short life.

It is a widely understood fact that Dark witches and wizards are almost always born into abusive homes. New discoveries into the past of the so-called Dark Lord gives greater evidence of this. The similarities between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Mr. Potter grow larger by the day. Both were orphaned, both raised in oppressive magic hostile environments, and both were forced by unfeeling school administrations to return to the Muggle world where they could not even acknowledge their true selves for months at a time. It should not shock the wizarding world that Harry Potter seems to be falling down the same path of darkness that the young You-Know-Who fell prey to. Perhaps Harry Potter would not be showing his current predisposition for the shadier side of magic had his childhood not been marred by the indignities he suffered at the hands of his so called relatives.

The truth may be a painful revelation for the wizarding world. No one wishes to hear about the abuse of a child, let alone harm to the Boy-Who-Lived. But it is the duty of this newspaper to report the facts no matter the uncomfortable issues surrounding them.

Accordingly, we call on the British Wizarding community to make their displeasure over this poor boy's treatment known. We call for the immediate prosecution of the Muggle Dursleys for abuse and neglect. We call for the immediate investigation into the circumstances that surround Mr. Potter's placement in their home and the subsequent lack of proper wizarding supervision. Most importantly, we demand that the victim of all this, young Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, be given extensive psychiatric evaluation and treatment. Perhaps it is not too late to save him from himself.

In closing, it is high time that the Ministry of Magic looked into legislation for the protection of our children. Let us insure that young Harry is the last of our kind ever to endure such treatment. Let us stop the cycle of darkness and put an end to fear before it can start with a new champion.

Yours in solemn truth,

Rita Skeeter


	3. Arpeggio

Convergence of Birth

Convergence of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: There is no fee to read this. Therefore, the lawyers chasing me can go away.

Summary: Back story and missing scenes to Contemplations of Birth. Not full accounts, mostly just story elements from different POV's other than Severus'. This explains some of the events hinted at in Contemplations and Complications. AU starting at the end of Book 5.

Pairings: Pre-everything

Warnings: Spoilers for Book Five big time. Mild Death Eater scenes.

_A/N: Before anyone says that Albus is out of character, think for a minute. Mr. Twinkles can't be all perky all the time. It's impossible. Eventually he'd self combust and take out the whole island with him. So, therefore, I'm letting the exulted leader of the Order of the Phoenix vent a little. (Plus I'm the author and I want to do it. So blah. Mergph. And erneg.)_

Chapter Three Arpeggio

The Headmaster's Office, August 1996 (Summer before Harry's 6th Year)

Albus Dumbledore had a headache. A large, all consuming, debilitating headache. The cause of this horrendous, monstrous, unending throbbing was sitting across form him doing a wonderful job of pouting. Only Albus was ever lucky enough to be privy to such a display. Although, he doubted anyone else would have recognized it for what it really was. The less observant would have assumed it to be a slightly half-hearted version of the usual sneer.

"Severus, you went too far this time."

Severus Snape started to say something in defense of the mysterious 'to farness' he was being accused of, but the powerful glare the older wizard leveled at him caused his mouth to snap shut involuntarily.

"You stopped Harry's Occlumency lessons last year." Albus held up a hand to stop the inevitable flow of words from erupting out of Severus' mouth. "I don't care why. I've heard it all before. The short of it is, _you gave up_. And now I have to spend an hour every night trying to teach him myself. Not to mention having to deal with a claustrophobic Sirius Black. The stress of this war, running the school, leading the Order, and keeping the Ministry in line is quite enough. Now I have this burden too." Albus tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I should never have left him with those muggles, no matter what protection they provided. If we'd known about the dreams in his fourth year we could have instructed him earlier, before whatever link is between him and Tom had fully formed."

Severus crossed his arms defensively. "This isn't about me at all is it? You're feeling guilty. And you brought me here to try and cheer you out of it by watching me squirm. Guilt doesn't go away that easily, Albus. And I don't intend to squirm."

"You would know about guilt." Albus snapped.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Do not push me, Dumbledore. I don't care how depressed you are feeling. I'll not let you blame me for this. I'm paying for my mistakes. I won't have you dredging them up again."

The older wizard sighed and a considerable amount of his anger deflated, "I'm sorry, Severus. I don't know what's gotten into me." Severus took in the blood shot eyes and the pained expression. Without a word he pulled a vial of headache potion from his robes and handed it to his friend.

"Thank you." Albus gratefully accepted the bottle and impatiently waited the ten seconds it took the potion to start working.

"Now that you're not going to snap at me in pain, why am I really here?"

The headmaster pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Harry is going to need Occlumency lessons." Albus held up his hand, "No, I don't want you to teach him. As thinly stretched as I am, I can handle that. What concerns me is why he is still getting glimpses of what Voldemort is doing."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I thought that after the failed possession in the Ministry Building the link was all but broken."

Albus shook his head. "No, not broken, changed somehow. As near as I can tell, Harry can see inside Voldemort's mind but not the other way around. The polarity seems to have changed. What Harry is experiencing now is more akin to what Voldemort was this time last year. In short, it's as if Harry is casting _Legilimens_ through his scar."

"Can the Dark Lord switch the link back to the way it was? Force it to change in someway?"

"That is what I have called you here to ask. Does Tom seem to know Harry is spying on him?"

"He has not given an indication of it. But that does not mean anything. He could be planning something large."

Albus sighed. "Regardless of the chances of the link returning to its original form, I must find a way to stop these visions. Whatever good information we can glean from them is not worth the risk to Harry and his mental health. Things cannot remain as they are forever. Two minds linked like this is unhealthy."

"I would say it is. So, what do you have planned to rectify the problem?"

Albus gave a rather uncharacteristic shrug. "That's the issue - nothing. I've scoured the library and I can't find anything that even remotely resembles this situation. I'm at a complete loss."

Snape tried to hide his surprise. The great Albus Dumbledore couldn't come up with a plan.

"Oh stop it, Severus! I can tell you're shocked. Of all the people on this Earth you should know I'm perfectly fallible." The headmaster sighed. "You and Harry have seen that fact first hand."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Albus, I'm all too aware how human you are. It's just a rare thing to hear you admit to it. I'll go see what information I can glean from my Dark Art's books. Perhaps there is a similar phenomena recorded there."

Albus sat back in relief. "Thank you, my friend. I hate to delegate this to you, but all these lessons with Harry are taking their toll. And I'm an inch from pushing Sirius back though that veil."

"Would you like some help?"

"Severus," Albus reprimanded with a twinkle, "Really."

"It was your idea." Severus smirked and conjured a pot of tea. He enjoyed the irony of offering a cup to the headmaster in his own office. It certainly was a novelty. One he hoped did not become common place. An unsure headmaster was a frightening thing. He filled his own cup and picked the conversation back up. "I think you need to rant."

"You don't need to hear it. You have enough problems without listening to mine."

"True, but you've always let me yell out my frustrations. It's only fair if I return the favor. Besides, I want to know what Black's done now."

"Nothing, and that's what's driving me bloody insane!" Albus huffed and glared at his untouched tea. "The man won't leave Harry alone. And to top it all off he's trying to train the boy as an Animagus."

Severus rolled his eyes. "While I'm sure it will cause us all to suffer innumerable pranks, it could save his life. What is the problem?"

"The problem is Sirius. He couldn't teach a chair to sit. I've had to take over those lessons as well." Albus raised his hands over his head in exasperation. "And he's so damn hyper! He can't stand to stay in the house but he won't leave Harry alone there. And since it's not safe for Harry to wander about, Sirius stays indoors even though his name is cleared." Albus gritted his teeth. "Stays indoors and tap dances on my last nerve."

Severus smiled. "You know, most of the children would die of shock if they heard you right now."

Albus snorted. "If it meant no more headaches I'd consider it. But the paperwork…"

Both men laughed for a moment before Albus actually thought to sip his tea. "De-stressing potion? Good choice, Severus."

"Thank you." Severus sipped his won own. "It's the only thing that's kept me out of Azkaban for murdering one of the little dears."

Albus sobered and gave the potion master a serious look. "Thank you for doing this, Severus. You do so much for the Order and I... I hate to add more to it."

"I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none." Severus smirked.

Albus twinkled and took another sip of the doctored tea. "At least I've managed to instill some humility."

"There is still hope for you yet, headmaster." Severus answered and calmly finished his tea. Hope for them all, he thought, hope for them all.


	4. Misterioso

Convergence of Birth

Convergence of Birth - REVISED

Author: Saavik

Disclaimer: There is no fee to read this. Therefore, the lawyers chasing me can go away.

Summary: Back story and missing scenes to Contemplations of Birth. Not full accounts, mostly just story elements from different POV's other than Severus'. This explains some of the events hinted at in Contemplations and Complications. AU taking place directly after Book 5.

Pairings: Pre-everything

Warnings: Spoilers for Book Five big time. Mild Death Eater scenes.

_A/N: As the summary says, this is a grouping of missing scenes and backstory to Contemplations of Birth. If you haven't read it, don't read this. It won't make any sense otherwise. For those of you who have read Contemplations, this is taking place sometime between the summer of Hermione's fifth year and the winter break of her sixth._

Chapter Four: Misterioso

The manor was more than a little imposing. Soren Wales shivered and pulled his cloak tighter. The note he'd received from the rather impolite owl that morning was clutched in his left hand. The parchment looked innocent enough, the words even seemed innocuous.

_You are invited to dinner this evening at the request of a family friend. Please take the enclosed Portkey at exactly 6 p.m. if you wish to attend. It will deposit you directly outside the manor's wards. Your company will be most eagerly anticipated_.

Eagerly anticipated. Soren snorted. Anticipated his arse. He was _expected_. In fact, he'd be at the manor one way or another. It didn't matter that the short invitation was unsigned, the sender and intent was obvious. Lord Voldemort would not be disappointed.

Soren nervously checked his robes for wrinkles as he neared the door. He had a difficult game to play. His father had refused the Dark Lord once, and the Penwrath House now lay in shambles with the bastard son, himself, in charge.

He took a deep breath and knocked. The door slowly opened. A man wearing black Death Eater robes and a silver mask stood back to allow him to pass. Wordlessly, the masked man took Soren's cloak and led him down a long hallway to a paneled dining room.

There were two place settings out on a small ebony table in the far right corner. The larger formal table had been pushed to the left wall. On top of it were arranged various maps, parchments, and scrolls charmed to be unreadable to anyone not possessing the Dark Mark. His silent escort pointed to the chair on the right side of the little table then left. Soren carefully seated himself and waited.

It was several minutes until a second door he hadn't noticed opened across the room from him. A breeze rustled in and made the candles flicker. Soren squinted trying to see through the doorway. A rustle of cloth later and he was suddenly face to face with the legend. The Dark Lord's blood red robes moved like silk over the worn carpet as He took His place across the table. Soren swallowed nervously and waited.

Lord Voldemort smiled slightly. The sight was eerie. The man's hair was as black as midnight and it hung just to His shoulders. His face didn't look like a monster's anymore, not like Soren had heard it did after His resurrection and the fight in the Ministry building. Either Voldemort was putting on a show for the public or him, Soren didn't know which, but the man across from him was quite simply gorgeous. And rather feminine when you paid attention. His mouth was small and the lips full and puckered. But the eyes ruined it all. Blood red eyes that had no pupil.

The Dark Lord let Soren appraise Him before He spoke. "I am so glad you were able to make it this evening, Mr. Wales." He seemed amused at the stares the Penwrath steward was giving Him.

Soren squirmed slightly in his chair. "I was honored by your invitation my lord."

The Dark Lord's smile grew broader. "Really? Why do I have a suspicion you were more shocked than honored?"

"Shocked that I, a halfblood, would be worth your attention." Soren was starting to sweat.

Voldemort chuckled. "Your answers please me. It is unusual to find one already trained." The Dark Lord picked up His napkin and their plates filled automatically. "Please join me. I have been in strategy meetings all day. As I am sure you noticed from the parchments." He waved towards the long table Soren had noticed upon his arrival. "I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast this morning. I'm positively famished."

"I hope your hard work has been worthwhile, milord." Soren hesitantly picked up a fork.

"Very." Voldemort picked up His glass of wine, red, and took a sip, eyes closed in bliss. Soren tentatively tasted the rice and beef on his plate.

"How do you find the filet?"

"Excellent, my lord."

"Good. I will make sure to tell the cook." Voldemort then picked up His own utensils and cut a large chunk of the beef.

"Cook, my lord? I would have though a man of your stature would have elves." Soren was surprised. He hated having a human cook. Why would anyone voluntarily use anything other than house-elves?

"I despise house-elves." The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. "Filthy loathsome things."

Soren nodded and quietly poked his food. The man really was crazy. He'd kill for a house-elf. And how could anyone be expected to eat like this? He briefly closed his eyes. Show no weakness. He took a heavy breath and began to eat as if he wasn't intimidated half to death. The Dark Lord smirked and continued with His own meal. When both plates were cleared a small tinkle sounded and the dishes disappeared. Two tumblers of brandy popped into their places.

"Now, Mr. Wales, I'm sure you know why you are here. Let us get down to business. I believe you have something to offer my organization. In return I have something to offer you." Voldemort leaned back into His chair and smirked.

Soren mimicked him and leaned back. It was now or never. Time to put the game into play. "Continued life perhaps?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Voldemort laughed. "Very perceptive. Yes, if you except my Mark I will let you live, unlike the rest of your family."

Soren used every ounce of his will power to keep from reacting and maintain his cool demeanor. "A most generous offer, but I believe a better arrangement can be made." He calmly took a sip of brandy and congratulated himself on keeping his hand steady.

Voldemort cocked his head to the side. "Do you think so? Hummm, what do you propose? I could use a little amusement, one way or another."

The threat was clear and Soren didn't allow himself to wonder _exactly _what the Dark Lord liked for His usual after dinner entertainment. "I think…" Soren cursed himself as his voice cracked. "I think I might be more useful to you without the Mark."

Voldemort rolled his eyes and drew His wand.

"No! Wait, at least listen to my proposal." Soren squeaked. So much for cool, calm, and collected he thought.

The Dark Lord twirled His wand absent-mindedly. "You have three minutes."

Soren started to ramble. "Penwrath House isn't dead." Voldemort sat straighter. "I can deliver the heir to you. But I can't do it if I'm Marked. She'll pick up on it."

"She?" The Dark Lord put His wand back into His sleeve.

Soren continued quickly. "Yes. Father hid my squib half-brother and his wife after you killed the other heirs. The girl is his granddaughter."

"I don't concern myself with squibs." Voldemort hissed.

Soren was starting to panic. "She is a witch, a powerful one. I arranged for my niece to become pregnant by a wizard. The child is a pureblood. I promise you, she's every bit her grandfather's heir."

"And you think this girl is worth your life? You think giving her to me will allow you to walk out of here without my Mark?"

"You won't find her without me. And when she takes her place as the Lady Penwrath she'll publicly humiliate you. Your death sentence for all the Penwrath heirs will not have been carried out and everyone will know it. She won't join you willingly and she'll be under Dumbledore's protection as soon as she reveals herself. She'll be another Harry Potter, another child that escaped you." Soren was desperate to find some bargaining power. Voldemort had to know His power base couldn't afford another symbol of His failure.

"And what can you do to prevent it?" The air around the Dark Lord was positively crackling with rage. His magic was leaking out and causing the chairs to vibrate on the floor.

"She's still underage. I can force her into marriage with someone of your approval. Once she is married she'll loss control of the House to her husband. If he is loyal to the cause, you will have direct control of the House." Soren looked the Dark Lord in the eye. "Penwrath, Malfoy, and Snape. All three Houses united under your banner. You will have attained the goal you have been working towards for over three decades."

"And Slytherin will once again be whole." The Dark Lord spoke wistfully.

"Exactly, my lord." Soren sighed. It had worked.

Voldemort smiled and shook His wand back down into his hand. "Nice attempt, Wales. But now that I know she exists I _will_ find her on my own. Thank you for the information."

Soren's eyes grew huge and he almost whimpered. He took a several quick breaths. He had a plan B for a reason. He forced himself to concentrate. "But I still have another minute." He managed to contain the whimper. Soren pulled out an old parchment out of his robe pocket. "I assume you will recognize the language." His voice sounded shaky even to him.

Voldemort reached out for the parchment. He skimmed over the page and gave a visible start. "Parseltongue?"

Soren got his breathing back under control with effort. "Salazar Slytherin's journal. That is just the first of many parchments, scrolls, and a few books that I have in his own hand." Merlin he hoped this would work. It was his last chance to come out of this alive.

Voldemort read through the cracked page with reverence, His lips curling in pleasure. "Oh yes, Mr. Wales, I believe we may be able to work something out after all. I have another little task that you may be able to help me with in addition to delivering your niece. It too will require a delay in your Marking." Voldemort raised His eyes. His look made it clear that Soren would receive the Mark, even if the day was delayed slightly. This was only a temporary reprieve.

Soren swallowed. "Yes, my lord?"

"I have a traitor in my midst, or at least I believe he might be. And you just handed me the perfect test." The Dark Lord gave a cruel smile. "Wales, I believe I have a most amusing use for you after all. I will contact you within the week about the match for your niece. Until then, keep Salazar's documents safe. I will let you know when I wish to have them delivered." Voldemort chuckled evilly. "Enjoy your freedom while you may, Wales. It will be short lived."


End file.
